


The Untold Story Of A Youth Of Septarsis

by Ghosta16689



Series: Eydis Grianne's untold story [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bullying, Innocent, Minor Character Death, Monsters, No Incest, Oblivious, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Misunderstandings, Past Character Death, Sailor Moon Crystal, Single Parent Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosta16689/pseuds/Ghosta16689
Summary: A story of a female, albino Septarian found as an egg, beside a house of an old, decaying woman. According to rumors in the closest town, said woman was a terrible, sadistic witch with no heart who uses others as extensions to her old life. That she took children away at night, stealing their souls and mutilating their bodies, placing them into stews.As she grew, she never understood why the voices were so mean nor why they threw rocks and stones, nor why they beat her, cursing them both. But every time her parental figure heard this, the last thing she'd hear every night were their screams; if she had been awake to hear it, she would hold her doll of a bunny dressed in white, hugging it close and tight, with fear of the loud sound coming closer.They never did. For they never could.Warning:There will be slight gore explained in later chapters, not very bad though, only light descriptions.





	1. Survivor by chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light of the Sun and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447164) by thDorkMagnet. 



> Ok, so I read this amazing fan-fiction story by thDorkMagnet on Fafiction.net, and I was inspired to make a story that has that stuff going on in the background, but we will likely be changing the story of mine a bit to follow this newborn, orphaned than almost immediately adopted Septarian girl. The story by thDorkMagnet made was called "Light of the Sun and Stars", and I would definitely recommend you read their story first; Only if you want to, of course! But seriously, check that story out 9/10 from me!

Lady Grace walked down the path, thorns and bushes rustling in the wind as a harsh breeze blew past, seemingly following at her heels. Her coat hung loosely upon her shoulders, a lantern glowing, illuminating her path as well as more shrubs, a blank look upon her face, a slow frown growing on her face. Caught in her thoughts she focused forwards knowing nothing had the guts to jump her, the wind at her heels growling intensely behind her, eyes behind the bushes opened, following her, never leaving the darkness. Suddenly, her walk ended. Green eyes looking down at the ground, illuminated by the lantern...Was a clawed hand, blood covering the dirt and rocks on the path. As she crouches to the ground, the wind launched itself out, the eyes immediately gone with the winds power. The woman places the lantern beside her, swiftly placing her wrinkly hand onto the scaly one that was once reaching for the path.

Lady Grace followed the lines under the scaly arm, slowly following until she no longer could because of the bush and she released a disappointed sound. "You were killed by a mewman named River" She paused. "And without any fair warning, he chased you down. You had done nothing wrong, and were simply looking for a calm and safe place to birth you're babies in warmth. But he found you, and your children, slaughtering them all in front of you. You had desperately tried to stop him, move his attention to you, but to no avail. You had one final egg inside you, a small one. The runt of your hatchlings. You hadn't had enough time to see where the little runt had rolled to, for he turned to you, making your death cruel, long and torturous until you reached the end of your life." She shook her head slightly,"May you rest in peace, but you should be joyful, for I shall give you and your hatchlings a burial. It's very likely your final child is dead, for your cold blooded systems require warmth." 

The sudden soft rustling jarred her from speaking to the corpse and her stomped on eggs. Lady Grace whipped around, staring in shock at the egg in front of her. It was smaller than the other eggs, but with her hard gaze, she saw that the egg was the same species as those stomped on. Falling to her knees she watched as it spun in small circles before she cupped her hands holding the small egg in her arms. It most certainly was small, for it fit in the palm of one of her hands, capable of resting there without Lady Grace's need to balance it. Letting out a soft smile, she held the small shell out to where her arms were in front of the corpse. 

"I take it back," The woman began,"It seems your little runt is still here and will be unable to meet you. You would undoubtedly be proud of this little one. You need not worry, in your honor, the least I could do is bury you and care for your child." She smiled creepily at the corpse, wrapping the egg into a thick layer of a blanket and an extra spell to insure it wouldn't break from any movements, rough or not, before placing it into her satchel that had been resting at her hip. Plucking the lantern off the dirt, she lifted a hand into the air and simply called out, "*cooperire!" Within seconds, dirt rose above from all sides, surrounding the slaughtered family before crashing down upon them, effectually burying them and any evidence they had been there. Lady Grace pulled some string out of her satchel and wrapped it around two trees that rested on either side of the burial ground, before lighting it on fire with magic, so nothing could douse out the fire, nor so it would die out. Steps resounded through the forest as she walked off the dirt path, a smile gracing her lips, a song bouncing in her brain.


	2. Chapter 2: Hearing Through Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! If you struggle with bullying, please skip the paragraph that starts with "Her friends...", to, “Why is it you are the only one who’s survived-!” to continue with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long that I've touched this story! o-0 I'm so sorry it's been taking me a while to update! Thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy it!

The feeling of sunshine splashed onto a young child's eyelids, her eyelids Beginning to twitch as the sun’s heat caressed her. Groggily her eyes opened as she spread her arms out stretching. Placing her cool feet upon the floor, she swiftly descended entirely onto it, wrapping her fluffy blanket around her shoulders, she walked to her bathroom, and started the sink splashing her face and brushing her fangs. Once she was finished, she walked out of her room into the cold hallway and into her chair in the dining room when the aroma of bacon and eggs slip into the air. Despite this, she decides to ask,

“Mother, what is that delicious scent?” She listened as her mother giggled softly from across the room.

“No matter how many times I make this meal you never seem to recall when we’re having it? Well, since we are going to be busy for the next few hours, I decided to make us a quick and easy meal.” The sound of food being placed on a dish sounds through the air before hearing her mother place it in front of her. “Scrambled eggs and bacon sweetie. Eat up now, I have a few errands to run at our local village.” Nodding her head, the young one began to eat quickly, as to satisfy her mother. As soon as she could not find any food upon her plate, her mother walked over, ruffling her hair before she heard the plate being situated in the sink. 

Her mother walked with her to her room to help prepare her outfit; a simple black long sleeve shirt, with a pair of dark grey pants and a black pair of sandals, her light pink color hair placed into adorable buns, locks of her hair framing her face. Once she saw her daughter looked alright enough she held the young Septarians hand and began walking out the house and onto the path towards the village. Eventually her mother stopped, kissed her daughter’s forehead, releasing her hand and walked away, leaving the child to her own devices. She faced in the direction her mother had left for but a few seconds before spinning around and sat on a stump she always sat on and began to play within her imagination. Just before she could pat her imaginary pet warnicorn named Ghost, her friends showed up.

Her friends, while mean and physical, in her mind were still just that; friends. She never really understood why it was that her friends harm her. She smiled towards the group. None smiled back but rather, one ran to her, the leg kicking out at her. The young one was on the ground in an instant, her pale pink hair grabbed and pulled roughly by that same child. The rest were quick to follow suit. Three had began to kick her ribs and the other went to join the first with the hair pulling. She looked up for but a moment before one foot high-fived her face, making her lose all composure and let tears and half-hearted sobs wracked her form. One, a more feminine voice had stated, “Why don’t you just die, Witchie?!” She let out a weak,

“Stop...Please…” The assault, however, did not stop but got worse as the kicking became much more rapid and the shoes dug into her ribs as more and more power went through the children’s legs. Her friends began to taunt her, saying things like; “Nobody likes you!”; “No one will love you!”; “You are nothing!”; “Why is it you are the only one who’s survived-!”

It all went silent. She could hear them all backing away likely in fear. Lady Grace stood a few paces away, watching the children closely before peering down at the child she looks after. Her hair was undone, mangled; she was in a curled position and most notably was the tears streaming down her face. Her face remained neutral as she walked onto the scene, posture stiff. Lady Grace stopped beside the young girls shoulder and whispered ‘boo’. The children, looking as if they had seen a ghost, turn and run from the two, Lady Grace’s eyes scorching through them as they hurried. 

She dropped to the ground and pulled the child up onto her lap, simply wiping the rivers from her daughter’s cheeks. “I know you do not like confrontations…”,Lady Grace began,”But you cannot always act as a pacifist and get the results you wish. You are already at a disadvantage as it is.” The little girl touched her eyes gently. Lady Grace pulls her hands into hers and held them gently with a squeeze.

“But mother”, she hiccups, ”violence isn’t the best solution.” Lady Grace caresses her hair absentmindedly.

“It worked well in the great massacre, that got them to leave us alone. Did it not?”

The child nodded,”But couldn’t they have signed a treaty instead? Did violence really have to be a priority against them?” Grace shook her head lightly, her short black hair quick to follow the movement.

“I have not got to teaching you our history yet, have I?” The child shook her head sadly.

“Another thing to put on the to-do list I suppose. Now,” Lady Grace picks the child up gingerly, ”Let’s get you all cleaned up. Shall we? Redire Villam!”

Within the time-span of one maybe two seconds, they arrive in front of their house and Lady Grace opens the front door, immediately goes into the bathroom and applies the necessary medical treatment for her bruises to heal. Before we end the chapter, we can see Lady Grace peck her daughter’s forehead and hugs her both with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redire Villam- to return to the country house


	3. Chapter 3: Nightly Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youth of Septarsis that lives with Lady Grace begins her broadcast with her nightly partner.

The young child sat at the dinner table, her mother sitting across from her. Her mother had cooked the two of them golden corn. Little was said about the event transpired hours ago but they focused on other thoughts. The child asked Lady Grace how the errand had went and she received the same answer as any other time. ” The results were satisfactory.” Then she would mold the topic in other directions like how was the wind?; Did you enjoy playing with your imagination? The usual conversations at dinner when Lady Grace had errands to attend. Eventually, the child had finished her dinner and asked if she may be excused, which she was. She placed the plate into the sink before hauling up the stairs, her mother watching her in deep thought.

She closed the door and rushed to her bed, greeting the small white bunny that lived there. “Angel Bunny!”,She squealed,”you ready for our nightly broadcast?” She received no answer, but her smile doubled in size anyways. With the Bunny securely in her arms, she went to her closet and pulled out a compact mirror with multiple gems and flat flowers lying upon the golden rims, leaving a 1.8 inches length circle with a width of 1.7 inches. She should know, her mother had measured this and made her do the area of the mirror. She quickly pressed the dark red gem and it lit up with the light of that of a simulation. She looked into it and spoke jollily and quickly, “Hey dudes! It’s me and my partner Angel, the purest of us all!” Laughter filtered through the air. “We’re broadcasting live after dinner right now to play a game. Isn’t it exciting?”She was met with roaring laughter, cheers and applause.

“Great! Today, we’re going to order ourselves a squire and set them onto the dangerous quest of saving Waddles! This was a special request made by none other than Kitten4HandsSweater!” The crowd roars with a cornucopia of applause. “Then, MoneyGrabberOver9000 gives us a scenario where ‘a handsome young man fights a pterodactyl to save the pig’! So we are given what we are saving, what the danger is and who is saving and GreatDipper has given us the place of a cavernous cave with genetically modified dinosaurs stuck in an odd sap and Waddles is in a nest by the pterodactyl eggs about ready to hatch...Ok...I think we could do something similar to that GreatDipper, but first I-uh...Have some questions. So, Angel, set up the chat!” Angel then turns around and hands the computer to the child,”Thank you Angel Bunny! Oh, he’s online! Lets begin.”

~Chat on the computer~

Hello GreatDipper! We have received your setting, but to begin, I must ask a few questions. → 

 

← Ah-Uh! That’s great! What do you need to know?

Alright, question #1: What is a pterodactyl? → 

← It’s a dinosaur that could fly and has smooth scales for skin, a green color. 

Sounds pretty cool! Last question...What do you mean by...Hatch? → 

←Hatch, to break through the shell of the egg and into the world…

Ah! Thank you GreatDipper, we hope you enjoy the scene you and others had sent! → 

The child looks up at the screen. “Now then, let’s begin this lovely scene!”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ3Lnx4l4C0 [Go to 0:42 to begin the scene]

“Wow! What a thrill that was viewers! Unfortunately, it’s time to end the show and we can’t wait to see you all again next episode! See you all again soon!” She shut the mirror off and her mother entered the room. “Eydis, I have another meeting. I want you to wait in the living room for me. You could play while you wait. I don’t know how long I will be gone.” Nodding her head happily Eydis pulled Angel Bunny into her arms as she races after her mother, calling out a quick goodbye before the door shut entirely behind Lady Grace. 

Eydis looks down at Angel Bunny before she began to run around the room and jumping on the couches. Currently she imagined herself jumping and floating down toward her home, watching as the waterfall nearby flowed and rabbits running around playfully. She looked up at the clouds as she flitted through them gracefully, the sun smiling at her as she found her way down. Soon, she could see the grass of her backyard with the single cherry tree lovingly swinging in the winds. She just about hit the height of her roof when she heard it.

A tapping. She soon felt herself falling at a much faster rate and she found her eyes slamming open just when she was about to hit the ground. Her hand rested atop her breast, breathing heavily before closing her eyes. It had only been in her head, thank you. She heard it again, that taping. It came once, then twice and a third time. She looked to the dining table where a single wide window stood and, hugging Angel tight to her chest, she walked up to it. She pressed her nose up against the glass, peering outwards. Nothing was out there. She turned from the window as she heard a familiar voice outside the house. Eydis ran to stand in front of the door, dawning a smile as Lady Grace opened the door. Lady Grace smiled back, smoothing the girls hair lightly before looking at the room. Pillows were scattered all over. She looked down at the young girl and simply told her, with labored breath to place all the pillows back, saying a quick spell to direct her where each one goes. 

As Eydis does as she’s told, Lady Grace plucks two unconscious children into the house and ties them up downstairs. She mutters for them not to have attacked her daughter before she returns to the living room to find everything placed back with Eydis sitting on one of the couches and Angel Bunny resting in her lap. Lady Grace’s face lit up as she picked the young, sleepy septarian into her arms and walked upstairs. She opens the door to her room and sets the child into bed, tucking her in and kissing her head. “Wait.” Lady Grace pauses on her way to the door, ”May you please read me a story before bed Mommy?” She smiled, already knowing which book she wanted to be read and levitatoed the book into her hands. On the final page she heard a soft, “I love you”, from Eydis before her eyelids became too heavy. Placing the book back onto the child’s dresser, she left, closing the door behind her. 

“Goodnight Sweetie. When you wake, there will be a little less hate.” A creepy smile overtook her face as she entered her basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Grace, WHAT are you up to?


	4. Woken by Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Eydis is woken by screams.

“AaAaAaAaAaHhHhH”

Eydis’ eyes snapped open. As the screams continue, Eydis pulled Angel Bunny tighter and yanked the blanket firmly atop their heads. “As long as we’re under the blanket we’ll be fine...As long as we’re under the blanket we’ll be fine…” Eydis continued whispering as the screams got more intense. The screams were of both genders, as far as she could tell and, thinking that none of the voices could fight back whatever was going on, she stayed there, under the blanket and clinging to Angel Bunny whispering. It felt like the sounds were never going to end.

She peeked her eyes open cautiously from below the blanket with her breathing becoming more labored. Her body shook as she tried to calm herself. The noises never stopped. Because of this, Eydis tried to distract herself, sing, anything! But the noise continued, the screeching loud and taunt. With shaky hands, the small child untucked the blanket above them, still clinging to her bunny, and pulled herself from the safe and comfy bed. She lifted her hundred pound feet two steps before she froze. A loud, terrible scream pierced the air and for a fleeting glance at the bed before sighing and continuing her way to the door. 

Just as it opened all screams seemed to know she was coming as everything went stark still. With one last gulp and gathering of her bits of bravery, she journeyed into the cold and dark hall. As soon as a door creak sounded, she felt like crying as she wanted to go back to her room. Another creak before it stopped, seemingly as if someone turned to gaze at the one foot tall, albino child clutching a toy as if their life depended on it. A feeling of dread overtook her small frame as Eydis snapped, tears running down her face and soft whimpers leaving her tiny snout. A gentle touch to her cheeks pulled the streams from their course and she suddenly felt the warmth of a familiar being.

“What’s the matter?” Cooed the voice drizzled in honey. As soon as those words left her lips, Eydis’ arms wrapped as much around her as she could, new buckets spilt from her eyes.

“Oh Lady Grace!,” The child hiccuped, “I heard terrible screams and was so scared I could only hide in fear! Did you hear them too, Lady Grace?” The innocence behind her voice made its presence as her voice quaked. Lady Grace thought for a moment.

“Sssh, sssh, there, there. Those sounds were from me my dear.” She pauses for a moment to glance at Eydis before continuing, “You see, there is something out here at night, someone who only wishes to harm those who live far from any village. My great Grandmother found a way to keep the beasts away. That way was to alter her voice into many different voices that scream of pain and agony. She believed that kept them away because if something could harm all those people, then to keep themselves safe, they must stay away. She passed this spell to my mother and was passed down to me.” Lady Grace held her closer and walked into the kitchen and placed her onto the table to fetch her some water. “Now then,” Lady Grace places her hands gently onto the girls shoulders, “drink this water and go back to bed, it’s really late my dear.” A little red ooze dripped from Lady Grace and onto Eydis’ hand as she took a drink before she wiped it off onto her leg.

“Aren’t you going to tuck us in?” With a small chuckle, Grace picks her up, and places her into the bed where, upon her head hitting the pillow, was knocked out. A smile lingers on Lady Grace’s features before she walked out ad into her bathroom, starting the shower.


	5. Chapter 5: Crocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis and Lady Grace and...A...____...Man...?

The feeling of warmth shimmered onto a young child's eyelids, her eyelids Beginning to twitch as the sun’s heat coaxed her to wake. Her eyes practically jumped open as she spread her arms out, stretching. Placing her cool feet upon the floor, she descended entirely onto it, flinching at the coldness and wrapping her fluffy blanket around her shoulders, she walked to her bathroom, and started the sink splashing her face and brushing her fangs. Once she was finished, she walked out of her room into the cold hallway and into her chair in the dining room when the aroma of bacon and eggs slip into the air.

“Lady Grace, do you have anymore errands to do today?” Lady Grace smiled.

“Nope! It’s just going to be you and me today. There are some things I want to show you, so eat up!” A plate slid onto the table and Eydis began to eat with Lady Grace soon to follow. As soon as Eydis had stuffed her last piece of eggs and bacon she got up and set toward her room. Then, Lady Grace calls out to her, “You don’t need Angel Bunny for where we’re going Eydis.” Eydis turned to face Lady Grace before nodding sadly as Lady Grace places her hand into Eydis’ ad squeezing lightly, “Ad agrio!” Lady Grace releases Eydis’ hand and leads her to touch some purple Crocus along the fields.

Eydis focused her senses onto what she was touching and, smile growing onto her face with a giggle,”Flowers!” Lady Grace allowed a laugh of her own as she responded,

“Yes sweets, these are flowers, we call them Crocus.”

“Crocus.” Her smile never left her as Lady Grace walked to a tree and leaned against it, closing her eyes as the breeze caressed her face.

“Be careful, my dear, we’re on a cliff so please do not go over the restrictions I set.” With a happy ok, Eydis began to frolic around, the wind sweeping with her own hair in a playful manner. Lady Grace, settling in the peace, falls into dreamland.

Little did Lady Grace or Eydis know, a large frog Man without pants watching them from afar. Buff Frog observed them since the last night where he had seen the pair just pop in front of what he had assumed to be an abandoned home. As he’s been the spy for the monsters since before a cunning lizard man overtook the monster side it was a great surprise to find two beings who had come out of nowhere that he had never seen before since the monsters overtook the area. The thought of informing said monster leader about this became a fleeting one as he saw the small lizard child. 

Buff Frog waited until the woman had left before creeping from his branches and down near the window. The sight of a hopping monster child sealed his decision as she seemed content with her mind and self, ignoring the word around her. He could tell this because it’s arms were not flinging randomly like children who were aware of themselves as they jumped, which it hadn’t. In fact, they were poised firmly outwards at it’s sides. Acting on an instinct known as leading, in which a spy must move the victim to ensure what the features of it was, Buff Frog tapped the window. He watched as the child’s face was contorted, shifting from carefree to just the opposite. The child held it’s chest, breathing harshly. Slowly shifting more toward underneath the window and a bit to the left covered by a large bushy bush, he taps rhythmically for two seconds before pulling his had with his body as he heard it walking closer. 

That was when he got a good look at the kid. The eyes had a bit of natural curled lashes just above rose colored eyes. Her body had some light pink birthmarks on them leading down to her tail, resting atop the window. The clothes she wore were black with white trimming and buttons and some kind of black leggings? When she pressed her face against the window, he saw her eyes peering out to the world. At one point, Buff Frog had the thought that she saw him before she turned and walked away from the window. Buff Frog climbs back onto his branches and waited.

Buff Frog woke with a start as he heard screams of children. The squeaky voices that pleaded for life became too much as he swiftly fled the tree and ran home and into the castle. From the moment he had entered the castle he felt his skin prickle. He’d been gone too long, surly Toffee would notice that. With a giant gulp, the man continued his sneaking into the castle until the lights flickered back on, his shadow before him as he heard the expectant cough. 

The frog man remembered cuddling his son, Marco, closer that night, fearing for his life. It would be an understatement to say how shocked he was that the monster child was still very much alive. He could not believe the absurd relief in his system when he saw the young one enter the fields on the cliffs with the old mewman. Buff Frog shook his head, focusing back onto the small, unsupervised child. She had stopped playing and was sat down on the grass, pulling flowers around one another until a ring of flowers all connected were formed. She repeated the process until she had three in total. He couldn’t help but hear the faintest of humming in the air before he heard the call of the old Mewman. He watched as the woman held the kids hand yet again and began to lead her away. Shivering, Buff Frog fled before he could be caught by either party with a great void to see his son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad agrio!- to the field!


	6. Chapter 6: A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Grace and Eydis have a meaningful talk that will impact their relationship.

Lady Grace gently moved a spikey bumble from the path, patting Edis’ head gently. “You know...I’m not your real mother, right?” Eydis kept her head down, eyes on the dirt, as Lady Grace continued. “I liked to think you are my child, the last smidge of starshine in my eyes.” Lady Grace stopped and gently poked a red string hanging from a few strings. She sighed heavily, “But your family...I met them here...And left them here.”

Eydis’ hand fell to her side. “Your name is what I believe what led you too the difference between you and them. It’s funny really. ‘Isle goddess’ to the Norse and ‘Goddess of luck’ in Norwegian, surely you know what I’m getting at. Your mother…,”She breathed,”Your real mother, was dead and so were your siblings. I know you probably hate me, more than the monsters who go bump in the night.” Eydis shivered,”I understand that now.” 

“However,” Eydis’ head raised a bit,”know that they made a sacrifice, a grave one, to save you. They would have loved you so much. I bet you got those rose eyes from your daddy. Your albino skin...Probably from a great ancestor.” Lady Grace released the string and retook her companion’s hand, “Let us be going.” The pair stopped upon the door and Lady Grace moved to pull her keys from her pockets. “You can ignore me all you wish my dear. Just allow me to open the door first.” Eydis jumped on Lady Grace, her short arms just barely able to wrap around her stomach. A hiccup firmly forced Lady Grace to push her away. “Eydis? What is wrong my dear?” Eydis sniffled.

“I don’t hate you Lady Grace! How c-could I? You take care of me, you love me, you put up with me! Who would just take in a blind child, especially a monster’s child?! You’ve been there for me for so long that...I can’t remember the times I cry because of you. You never made me cry but you help me do the opposite! You teach me valuable lessons! You made me who I am today! I-I love you mom!” Tears streamed down the young Septarsis’ face. 

Lady Grace smiled softly, “You say I never make you cry, yet here you are, sobbing because of me.” Eydis pulled away from the hug, gripping her mother’s hem.

“Don’t you get it! I’m not crying because of you, but because of how much I cherish you! Every time you say what you doesn’t matter; Everything you’ve thrown away for me, be it time, love, understanding and laughs, those are the things I will recollect every time something goes on and smile because I have someone I could fully depend on and trust without fear! I love you, of that I am sure and if there is ever a time to test it, I would throw my life away for the one I love.” Her mother swiftly parted the rivers until they were a drought, hugging her daughter fully.

“I would do the same for you my sweets.” Eydis allowed a final sniffle to escape her lips before Lady Grace smiled, “You go play outside for a bit and I’ll call you in for lunch.” With a kiss onto the child’s forehead, Eydis ran happily, grabbing Angel Bunny and ran into the backyard to play. Just before the door shuts a whisper, “Thank you”, followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a tad bit more planned for this chapter but it feels weird adding it in such a chapter...+_+'


	7. Chapter 7: First Bunny Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis plays outside and meets another person with a bunny, immediately claiming them as her 'Bunny Buddy"

When the door closes Eydis rushes up the tiny hill with the cherry tree, spinning, skipping and swaying happily with her first friend. Her mind raced with possibilities as she sat herself against the mighty trunk. They could go to a different universe! Be in an underwater castle! Fight another flying thing with a beak! Find out what ‘hatch’ means! So much to do! The pair pondered in excitement.

A whistle on the breeze flitted through the grass, a joyful giggle following. Eydis turned towards the wind, Angel sitting beside her. The two follow the joy and stumble upon a young boy and a small bunny. The boy’s lilac, bitty horns, three eyes and salmon color hair was a dead giveaway to anyone he was a demon. His looks however did not deter Eydis from going up to him with wringing hands. “Hello?” The boys candy apple eyes lock onto her form. He brought his bunny closer, watching her carefully.

“My name is Eydis. Um...Is anyone there?” A stumped expression climbed his features. He thought before deciding to answer the girl.

“Y-yes! Someone’s here!” The boy cringed and pet his bunny as she jumped slightly.

“Oh, uh, well, as I said before, I’m Eydis. What’s your name?” The boy stared at her.

“Why should I tell you!? I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

“That’s true.” Eydis giggled lightly. The corners on her mouth tilted upwards.

“Would you like a flower crown, Mr.?” His eyes went wide. He turned his attention to the crowns.

“You would give me one of those?” Eydis face lit up.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?” He stared at her for a few more seconds before sighing and taking one.

“Thanks? But uh, what do I do with it?” She shook her head, found her way behind him and slipped it atop his head.

“You wear it on your head, silly!”

“I’m not silly!”

“Are so.”

“Are not.”

“Are so.” The boys eyes started glowing.

“Are not!” He stomped his foot.

“Are not!”

“Is so! Is so!” The little Septarian contained a giggle as he seemed to realize just what he said,”Wait!” All she could do was giggle as he stuttered in fury. “Why you little!” He stamped toward her, arms outstretched and his bunny hopping close behind. Within very little time the boy had flung them both to the ground and his fingers dug into her sides. Eydis howled in a mixture of delight, fear and desperation as she and the boy laughed. “Give up yet?”

“NnNnoOoOoO!” His smile grew as his tickling overwhelmed her.

“hahaWait! Haha-Wait PLEASE! HAHA” 

“Please stop!” Seeing as she had enough, the demon released her sides and fell to her side, both gasping from playing.

“Thomas.” He stated when he finally stopped laughing, “My name is Thomas.” Eydis sought to catch her own breath.

“It-That-It was nice to play with you Thomas.”

Thomas laughed, “I had fun too. I thought I could only have this much fun with my mom and dad.” She listened quietly before laughing.

“Same here.” Eydis turned to Angel, “Usually I only play with Angel and a few other friends” Thomas glanced in her direction.

“You don’t play with your family?”

“No, no. We do but they’re always busy.” Thomas laughed.

“Yeah. Adults suck!” Eydis smiled a bit.

A small silence filtered through them.

“Hey, Thomas?” He hummed.  
“Can I just call you Tom?” Thomas gazed at the clouds and pet his pink bunny and felt the brush of her hand on her fur.

“Sure. Tom...Sounds fine with me Eydis.” The two gazed into eachothers eyes happily, and for the first time Tom realized. She was blind. An idea popped into his head. Surely she could play this game.”Would you...Like to play hide and seek?” Eydis blinked.

“How are we going to play? You could easily cheat.” 

“I wouldn’t cheat. I promise Eydis.” She sighed.

“Alright, but I’m going to ask my mom to set some boundaries for our game.” Tom nods quickly and, with a quick talk with her mother, the game could begin. Tom, the hider of the first round, had chosen to hide behind the cherry tree they were going to count in front of. This was not the best spot as it was, of course, the first place she would check.

While Tom was counting Eydis raced around, searching for somewhere to hide but could not find one. When she heard him about to call out twenty, she decided to hide in the tall grass and sat down. Tom called twenty and Eydis leaned backwards, falling into a small hole under a few roots but found she was able to get out fine. It was a good ten minutes before Tom found her and it was once again her turn to count.

As she counted, she could hear Tom’s feet shuffling about in search before all that she could hear was the buzzing and leaves in the wind.”Twenty!” She moved from the front of the tree and searched. He was not near the tree. He was not in the grass. Tom was not in her previous spot. Another twelve minutes pass before she feels as though she would never find him. Just before she calls out to the boy, she hears the faintest whispers. Twirling on her heel, she ram rushed her way over to a large, leafy bush. She touched Tom’s shoulder before a hand was over her mouth and she was pulled into the bush with him.

“Shhh.” He whispered. That was when she heard the voices of two men. Eydis perked her head a bit forward to listen more carefully. Tom began to pet his pink bunny.

“But sir, it is innocent children!”

“No Mewmen are innocent. Children or otherwise.”The man calmly stated. His voice was like audible silk, but there was something else there; she couldn’t put her claw on it. What was a Mewman?

“They taken and tortured to death by own kind and you say they are nothing to worry about?”

“They are less to get rid of. Yes.” The man with a honey voice continued, “It’s not like we were the ones to harm them, so why feel so ashamed? They are gone, and, are no longer a concern nor a problem.”

“Yes, but person is still loose.” She could hear the man grunt in annoyance.

“That is not our concern.”

“Mewman has monster child with her! How that not a problem, explain!”

“The child is not yours nor is it mine. Besides,”The man stood straighter,”That Mewman woman has yet to harm the child as she did the deceased ones, correct?”

“Yes-but-”

“Then it’s unlikely for the child to be harmed if it has survived in that house whilst the four perished.”

“But what if-”

“End. Of. Discussion.”

Tom pulled his hand from Eydis’ mouth and grabbed his bunny. They needed to move. Those monsters would surely hurt them, if not her, then him. The young Lucitor turned to his friend only to watch in horror as her tail slid out of the bush and to the monsters.

Seven eyes stared in shock as she came from the hiding spot.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of the teenage characters are going to be young/not born yet in this universe. This means they'll likely act more childish but still have some recognizable characteristics and features (some, albeit, smaller in size) ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8: Bunny Buddys meeting end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eydis leaves the Demon boy in the bush, she meets two new friends. One, however, captures and enraptures her absolute attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, feel free to send any mistakes within the chapters and I'll fix them!

“Hello?”

A thick silence overthrew Eydis’ greeting and a pair of golden iris’s observed her. 

“Hello.” The man with the entrancing voice stepped forward, eyeing the little Septarian child. “Do you know where you are little one? Do you need help getting home?” Eydis shook her head,

“I know where I am. No, I do not.” She was whisked from the ground as his eyes looked her over.

“Where are your parents? Surely you do not live here.” 

“Mother’s at home cooking,” She paused,”What’s wrong with living where we do?” He snickered.

“You know where you live, yet you do not realize what the problem these parts have? Interesting.” He thought a moment, “Clearly you are lying. I’ll just take you to-”He stopped himself, thoughts gone blank. Her eyes. “Why are you not in Septarsis?” His own eyes held suspicion.

She tilted her head, confusion molding onto herself,”What is Septarsis?” He shot a glare at the child, scoffing, before his expression went back to it’s stony appearance.

“Why, Septarsis is a place of freedom and technology, a place to find your destiny. Elevate your status or even just, live.” Her eyes filled with wonder and hope.

“Really? Could mommy come too?” He rolled his eyes. This was too easy. His golden eyes locked with Buff Frog’s and a toothy, sharp grin swelled his expression.

“Why yes, of course your mommy can join. I’m sure they would love to pick her apart. However, let’s first take you to a place to wait for her,” He glanced, mentally sneering at the toy,”with your little friend of course.”

“Her name’s Angel Bunny.”

Tom watched in the bushes quietly, ruffling Marshmello. “Septarsis?” He whispered. As he strained to listen he felt something twist inside himself. “And what does he mean by taking her mother apart?” Will they do the same to Eydis? He felt a scalding sensation spread through his veins as the tall lizard’s fingers touched his friends Bunny. Tom’s eyes glowed a brilliant white, posture stiffened. He mindfully placed Marshmello behind him, standing.

“Now, let us be off.” His tone grew to a deep honey sweetened baritone. “Buff Frog.” 

A loud, demon-like scream tore the air, fire burning a nearby shrub until not even it’s ashes remained. They swerved to it, both eyes widening. The older Septarian growled, eyes narrowing. The boy didn’t notice nor care. With another screech, Tom flung the adult off his feet, the girl flying out of his grip. 

Buff Frog watched, eyes the size of saucers. Demon boy tossed Toffee aside as though he weighed nothing. Two scalie body smashed into the ground. Buff Frog looked to the smaller one. She was unmoving and her Bunny Angel was resting beside an outstretched arm. He wanted to take a step to her, but seeing the present, he remained still. Devil child had not turned to him yet. As the much taller being gathered his bearings, he stood, dusting his perfect suit off. He gazed at the smaller Septarian and, with a scowl, brought Buff Frog from his thoughts. “Let’s go.” Buff Frog scrambled to his position behind him, casting a fleeting, worrisome gaze to the child.

Tom levitated to the body of Eydis, the glow in his eye dissipating into a worrisome expression. Gently, he shook her by the shoulders. “Wake up Eydis. Wake up.” Her heavy eyelids crack open, and she quietly whispers,

“Tom?” Shoving down the last bits of fire in his system, he hugged her, a grin bursting on his purple skin.

“I’m right here Eydis.” Marshmello hopped up to them, dragging Angel Bunny with her,”A-and so is Angel and Marshmello!” She smiled lightly, settling her fingers into Marshmello’s fur ad Tom placing Angel in her other hand.

“Tom, I don’t know why I’m saying this exactly. Thank you.” Tom’s face burned for a moment before he pet Marshmello too.

“Hey anything for my Bunny Buddy!” She giggled.

“Is it getting late?” He frowned, peering at the sun with shielded eyes.

“Seems like it.” Eydis sighed, sitting up.

“Mother will have dinner ready soon. This has been fun Thomas.” Tom smiles before standing up.

“Yeah. Same here.” Eydis turned and rushed back to the house.

“Bye Tom!” She was bouncing in the distance as the sun began to set and Tom’s smile grew sharper and shouted,

“Bye Eydis!” He turned, with Marshmello held to him and met the eyes of a blond with blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break, summers starting soon and finals are for the next three days. I will probably return to edit this chapter. =)


	9. Chapter 9: Not Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Grace wants to show Eydis something that has been passed down from parent to child.

A gentle breeze caressed the two’s cheeks as Lady Grace pried a pair of large cupboards apart. A harsh, screaming creaking sound mingled with the breeze ad Eydis shivers lightly from it’s familiarity to the night before. Harsh, loud and screaming. A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and, after Lady Grace collected her hand, they descended into the scheming darkness. Their footsteps rang like rain pounding harshly upon a quiet night. From the warmth, Eydis could feel her mother moving swiftly like a swaying tree, likely a fire in her palms. When she felt there were no more steps and no more warmth, she stood back, her hand disconnecting from Lady Grace. The sound of something heavy parting entered the tense atmosphere. Her hand being cupped again made her surge forward, the tenseness slowly heading downward the more steps she took.

“Eydis, I brought you here because there is something I want to show you. Do you feel the embrace?” Eydis could feel her muscles relaxing, a swirling in her mind whisking away any negative things. A feeling of love and deep rooted warmth coaxed her skin to a strange but nice sensation. A feeling of unnoticed loneliness fled and felt like many small suns were giving her the greatest hug a child could ever ask for. “Hmm. I know you are, I can see the effects of relaxation across your very soul. Oh!” She exclaimed with surprise,”They seem to really like you too!” Suddenly, the warmth around her increased, she could feel more of it surrounding her, yet not becoming unbearable, only more welcoming.

“Mother? Why do I feel so...Warm?” Lady Grace chuckled.

“The warmth you feel right now is from the orbs, my sweet. Or,” She chuckled,”I suppose the villagers call them ghosts? But that simply doesn’t suit them. Does it?”

“Huh?” When Lady Grace looked back at her child, she noted the abundant amount around her as well as the five orbs Eydis was hugging gently. “But? Why would the villagers be wrong in calling them ghosts? Would specter be a better name?”

Lady Grace held a hand to her mouth playfully,” Why, my little Eydis, you should know exactly why the term ghosts are simply not the right fit. The orbs, they’re warm correct? Well, long ago Queen Skywynne said it herself that they will chill you right to the bone! And these do the opposite. You could probably get away with calling them specters though, seeing as they haven’t said you couldn’t.”

“So they can speak?” Lady Grace shook her head.

“Well, they cannot speak the way you and I can, but they can more or less communicate with us.” She coughs into her hand. “But Eydis, you must know that these orbs were some of the strongest magic users in the dimensions. So strong that some were slain in ways that were fitting to their ends. Long ago, my forefathers and fore mothers made an organization to capture those souls and deliver them here. This place, the very house we stay in to this day was where they planted a marvelous tree we called the Animus Arbore. The tree of life. These souls, decide if you are worthy of life and your own future.” She turns to her daughter,”I believe that the time has come for me to bestow you onto the path of your power and train you.”


	10. Chapter 10: Babysat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis is babysat by the new and awkward babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real summary of this chapter: Eydis, baby, no.

“I know you are frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time, then perhaps one day it’ll click.” Eydis felt the gentle sway of Mewni, the fall of all leaves freeing themselves from their branches, her mother’s eyes with a gentle but firm hold on her form as she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Her knuckles stiff and her pointers and thumbs aching as she began to twitch. The feeling of something tickling her began to over stimulate her. With her deep intake of breath, a large sneeze tore it’s way out, Lady Grace’s sigh following soon after.

“I’m sorry Mom. I tried! I really did!” Lady Grace lifted the tiny Septarian from the rock and into a gentle embrace.

“Shh. Shh, I know you did Eydis. I know.” She whipped the lone tear from her. “These things take time sweety. One cannot force themselves to feel everything. It comes with practice and patience.” Lady Grace pulled a small bag onto her shoulders and began to walk. Eydis played with her mother’s locks, twirling and twisting them in a way that the elder could feel, but not in an unpleasant way. Her mind ran back to the orbs and the warmth she had felt from them. The only thing she could think to describe the experience was fresh and kind. Her mind swam to what it felt like to hug the light beings and felt like she knew where she belonged. As Lady Grace walked over a small crossing bridge, Eydis thought of her bunny buddy.

He reminded her of her friends but at the same time, he was nothing like them. Her tummy warmed and felt like the orbs were flying around inside her. When she had placed the flower crown onto his head, she felt his soft hair brush her hand. He was utterly adorable! His friend Marshmellow was fluffy too, now that she thought about it. Eydis traced circles into her mothers back at the thought. Perhaps he was a bunny? But then how could he be so large? Was he like her? Wait, no, he had the same skin as her mother, at least at the touch. What made her so different from everyone else?

“Mom?” Grace let out a questioning hmm. “How come our skin is so different to each other?”

“What do you mean dear?” Lady Grace bit her cheek.

“Your skin’s squishier and much softer than mine. My skins kinda rough but smooth? I don’t know, is it just me or?” Lady Grace frowned.

“Remember when I taught you about the monster and mewman war?” She nodded. “Well, did you know monster is a complex term? It’s used when things are scary and strange and different. Monsters are the same as you and me Eydis. We just have different...Skin textures. Like to a canary, cats are monsters.” Eydis remained silent for a moment.

“D-does that make...Me a monster?” Lady Grace froze.

“No. It only makes you different.”

“But the monsters in the war were different to Mewmans right? That was why they were called monsters in the first place. Because they were different? Then,” Eydis sniffled,”Wouldn’t that mean that I, too, am a monster? That I am the cats that the canary fear? Does that not make me a monster?” a burning trail glazed down her eyes,”It does! Doesn’t it?” Lady Grace yanked the child from her grip and placed her on the ground, holding the Septarian’s whimpering snout close to her own.

“You listen here, and you listen good. Eydis Crocus Grianne, you are no monster. I don’t care if your skin was like mine or anyone else’s! You’re different because you are you, do you know what the word different means to me? Different means that you are your own person! A new chance! Something that will bring a better reign on the world if you would only reach for it and strive forward! The Monster and Mewman war was long back in another reign. Gone! And you. You, Eydis are the first one who might change this world. There is no hope for our generation, but the next generation should have a running start. Eydis,” Eydis listened with baited breath,”I know my own daughter, and she is no monster. My daughter is not different, but rather a unique and shining spirit.” Her lips pressed gently but meaningfully on her daughter’s forehead. “And I love her so, so much.” Giving Eydis a gentle hug, she pulled her back up and they continued until they reached an oak door. Eydis wipes her cheeks as Lady Grace knocks.

“You must be Mary. This is Eydis and you will be watching her for a few hours while I run some errands.” The girl scoffs but takes the bag and allows Eydis inside. “Now, you be a good girl while Mom is away, ok?”

“Ok mom.” Eydis hugs her mom tightly and with a smile Lady Grace hugs her back just as much. “Bye Mom.”

“Bye Eydis. I'll be back soon.” As she left,Mary shut the door behind her and rubbed her head slightly.

“Um. Ok. So, I can get some board games, you can take a nap or you can go outside. Yeah.”

“Can I go play outside?” Mary opens the door.

“Knock yourself out Eydis. But don’t really. Like. Really. DO NOT do that. Please.”

Eydis skipped out the door, listening to the sounds of life surrounding her. She felt a pattern and followed, her heart beat increasing as she twirled, spun and lept. The wind obeyed, twisting around her in a symphony with threatening sounds growing farther and farther. All at once the world stopped with her as she landed soundlessly into a small area. A boy sat near a body of water petting what seemed to be a gator. His mole, hair, and eyes the same color as mud. When she heard soft words enter the otherwise quiet air, Eydis called out,

“Hello?


	11. Chapter 11: Aureole sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis meets an adorable cautious boy

“Hello?” The boy stumbles and falls back a bit at the sudden voice. His muddy eyes tore themselves from the gator, landing on the stranger.

“Hello.” He responds. He cautiously slides back a bit as the intense eyes focus on him. As she walked toward him, hands swaying cheerily beside her, practically skipping to him with the freshness of the tree branches he slowly relaxed as she stopped inches in front of him with a smile.

“My names Eydis. What’s yours?” 

“My names Marco.”

“Oh,”her smile grew brighter with her markings shining brilliantly, “Your a boy!” He sputters slightly. She quickly stumbled out, “Not that there's anything wrong with that!” He didn’t know how to respond from that, to this situation, at all. Hadn’t Toffee said that people were dangerous out here? Why was this girl, Eydis, he corrected himself, being so...Friendly?

“You see, I met another boy named Tom…” Her ramblings were cut short when he caught her clawed hand, staring into her eyes curiously.

“This is going to sound rude,” He began nervously,” But you’re a girl, right?” Her gaze sat unwavering at the boy before a small chortle left her snout.

“Mhm! I’m a girl!” She saluted cheerfully and the boy couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“Your not going to, uh.” He stammered and her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“Hey, it’s a valid question! There’s no shame in asking it. Now it’s time for you to answer a question!” She giggled. “Do you know what flower crowns are and where one is placed?”

“Yes, I know what flower crowns are and where they are put. Wait a second, those were two questions!”

“Ask another question then.”He pursed his lips in thought.

“Do you live around here?”

“Nope! Do you live around here?” He thought for a moment before answering,

“Yes, What’s your Aureole sign?” 

“What’s an Aureole sign?”

“Uh, it’s kinda like what you are based on your birthday. Like I’m a Narwhal.”

She paused,”I think my mom called me a Lion Dragon once. I really don’t know.” He smiled.

“That’s cool! So,” He scooted closer,”What’s it like where you live?” What’s it like to be outside?

“Well, I live with my Mom and even though she’s always busy, she makes sure there’s things for me to do; like she had to go run some errands and I stayed in the nearby village to talk to my friends. They could be rude, hurtful and violent but! That’s just how they are; I don’t know why but I know they have their reasons!” Marco let her words sink into him.

“You have a mom?” She smiled with a nod following it. “I have a dad!”

“What’s it like having a dad?” Marco smiles fondly.

“My dad has a lot on his plate too but every time he comes home, he envelopes me in a warmth that I can only associate with him. The others who live with me are family too but I only have one dad. He’s there for me when I’m sad, he’s ready to put anything down just to see me happy.” He is the greatest. Eydis sighs.

“Wow. You two sound very close.”

He laughs nonchalantly, “That’s how everyone is with their parents though, right?” She stayed quiet, “Eydis?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that is how people are with their parents. I mean, that’s what it’s like with Mom and I. She’s always ready to support me whenever she can. In fact, she’s teaching me self defense!” Marco smiles lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Marco!” Came a distressed voice with a heavy accent. Marco jumps, his hand flying off her shoulder. As soon as he burst from the foliage he paused, “Septarian child!” He raced to the pair, looking over Marco before hastily checking Eydis. “Good, no marks.” Sighing he pulled Marco into his arms and shooed off the gator before turning to Eydis. “Come, you will be safer with us.” Eydis tilted her head slightly.

“Safer?”

“Yes, from evil black haired woman.” Her head only tilted more.

“Who?”

“Grace Lady.”

“My Mom won’t hurt me. Mom wouldn’t hurt anyone!” 

“Not hurt anyone, what about,” He stopped himself. He couldn’t do this now. Marco needed out of danger. 

“Very well. We be going now.” Turning, Buff Frog walked ahead quickly. 

“Goodbye!” She received no response as the wind caressed her hair and she turned back to where she came from. Eydis lowered herself onto the rock beneath her, listening to loud and calming of the tides. Her and Marco were alike in a way. One parent, curious, and they both seemed to enjoy the same types of places. 

Closing her eyes she let her imagination lead her deeper into the tides depths, the feeling of coolness rushing through her body, hearing the soft bubbles pass her by. She felt the strangely figured rocks resting firmly in the sand and the sudden tickling sensation as a bit of seaweed stroked her back as it passed. The darkness of the water lulled her into a sweet feeling of trust and comfort as her body sunk farther. She reached out, feeling a similar smoothness against her claws to her own but also squishy like Lady Grace’s. 

Suddenly she felt the waves above her bring small dust like specks against her skin and as she looked down, a large beast with small beady eyes charged her from below. Just before the thing could touch her, something similar rammed into the side of the creature. Then another. Then another. She watched in fascination as the new creatures fought the beast off, causing it to flee from the group.

They all turned their own small black eyes to her but she couldn’t help but notice that these eyes were brighter than the previous beast. The beings swam around her, playing and poking her gently with their rostrums, their tails flicking to reflect their curiosity. Eydis reached out, touching the place between the eyes and the hole at the top of it. A soft silken smooth feeling slid beneath her claws as she kicked her feet. Another rush of bubbles pass before the creatures seem content leaving her and Eydis opens her eyes. 

Feeling the rays of the golden sun kiss her face, she reeled her mind back in and stood, skipping back the way she had first come. Mary opened the door as soon as she knocked and they waited patiently for but ten minutes before another knock was heard at the door. As Mary rose, answering the door, Eydis raced, grabbing her bag and running back to her mom, hugging her.  
“I see someone missed me,” Lady Grace began,”Did you have fun?” She didn’t have to think before she nodded, her smile brighter than when she first came.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis has another nightmare

The trail was long and winding, the wind gliding through her pink hair, determined to have her turn back. Her footfalls didn’t cease, but pressed onward. Her rose eyes stayed front and center as she heard voices calling to her.

“Leave.” One said.

 

“Go back.” Said another.

 

“Don’t do this!”

 

“Run!”

 

“She’s behind you.”

 

Hushed whispers on the wind swallowed the voices. The young Septarian’s tail swept once behind her, her claws tightening slightly. Her chest rose and fell greatly, her pace faster than the average person, yet not even a brisk walk. Her breath exhaled from her snout, pushing onward. She would not go back. Someone in her head told her. They could not let her. The wind shot out, shoving her further on the trail. “Do you even know where you’re going?” A voice mocked. She continues on in silence.

“You’re not strong enough to go on. Give it up.” The wind shoved her chest, but her heels kept her in place. She shook her head violently, taking another few steps.

 

“You’re a monster!”

 

“You’re A Monster!”

 

“You do not belong here!”

 

“Come back!”

 

“You shouldn’t even be alive!”

 

“Live for me. Live for yourself!”

 

“You are nothing!”   
  


“You are the key.”

 

“You are trash!”

 

“I love you.” Her steps went faster, the tempo of the wind racing.

 

“You MUST die!”

 

“...Thank you…”

 

A scream pierced the air, freezing her. She whipped her head in every direction, eyes panicking at the darkness of the woods she found herself surrounded by. The trees hung over her, taunting her, killing her. She ran away, fresh tears streaming down, hearing the haunting screams following her. The feeling of something reaching for her, behind her. Her feet pressed harder, fiercer against the ground. Her tail slapping anything or anyone that might be behind her. The sudden feeling of falling hit her like cold water, her body skidding to a firm stop. Her arms pressed against the grassy surface and stretched, lifting her head. She was back with the path but, there was a fork in the road.

 

She looked to the left where a gorgeous castle stands tall and proud, with plenty of corn fields to the side of it. There were little trees surrounding the castle, the most being behind her. She watched as a little boy with blond hair played with his friends when he did a complete one eighty, staring into Eydis. Shivering, she turned her head to the right, and her snout opened slightly. 

 

There were Septarians everywhere. Some were fighting, some were arguing, others were talking and working together. The land had a feel of rustic magic about it, with the roughness of the plants contrasting against the smooth houses and buildings. A stream led through the place with some young ones knee deep. A few glanced over at her and gave light smiles. A couple of the ones who saw her held very noticeable looks of confusion. A man walked out from behind Eydis, and grasping her hand, led her farther and farther away from the path to the right. She could see the man talking but she could only hear the whispers of the wind instead of his voice.

 

Soon enough, the man takes her into the castle. It was polished, refined and huge with gorgeous colors and stone sculptures surrounding the area. Eydis felt the hand release her’s and her stomach dropped when the world around her was hidden, darkness surrounding the edge of what seemed to be a small clearing. Red splattered everywhere with so many corpses along the area. Her eyes caught a glimpse of graying black hair before a woman with diamond cheeks stood before her, poised and pretty.

 

 Her hair a soft blue and her dress an ever darker blue. Her eyes held no color as she looked at Eydis unblinkingly, lifting a hand slowly, almost unnaturally, out to her. There, in the palm of her hand, was a stunning golden ring that practically glowed. Her lips moved open but a claw, larger than her own shot out of the woman’s chest. Her eyes remained still as the claw thrashed for a moment, at last his claws touched the ring and it retreated and the woman fell to the ground. There, before her, was a tall figure with glowing yellow eyes and a pure white grin standing before her.

 

“Thank you, Little Septarian.” her body was thrown backwards as the darkness swept after her, the dark figure fitting nicely among them, the eyes ripping into her as the darkness entered her mouth.

* * *

 

Her mouth shot open along with her body, heavy a loud shriek of pure terror. Warm, salty tears warmed her cheeks as she held Angel Bunny closer, trying in vain to pull her sobs deeper and deeper into herself. Soft, delicate hands landed around and on her, smoothing circles and patterns along her body. Lady Grace followed the smooth marks along her daughter’s body, before pulling Eydis into her embrace, swooning and cooing at her until exhaustion crept into her body. Still, she clung to her mother’s arm as she tries to lay her back to bed and leave, assuming her ready for returning. “Please,” she whispered,”Don’t leave, Mama. Please.” Lady Grace’s eyes soften and her heart feels like a squeezing spell enraptured it. She wordlessly pulled the two of them up and back to her room. The trio entered the bed and settled in, Eydis cuddling further into her mother’s warm chest and wrapping her arms around her. Lady Grace kisses her head and resumed the circles and not long after, they all fell asleep with the soft words hanging off their tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using Latin in this story because magic should be more powerful when said in Latin in my opinion because it is an ancient language and Lady Grace uses ancient magic, so this is where I will put the meaning of said Latin words. 
> 
> *cooperire-"to cover over, overwhelm, bury,"


End file.
